


The Night We Met

by notstilinski



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, But It's Their First Initial Meeting, Extremely Short With Seemingly No Point, Geralt Is A Lesser Known MMA Fighter, Geralt Is Actually Somewhat Friendly And Not An Ass, Jaskier Is A College Student And Struggling Musician, M/M, Writing Exercise, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 09:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: “Uh, hi-” Jaskier started again as he stepped forward.The only response that he got was a disinterested hmm and the man’s face turning toward him slightly. He took it as a sign that he could continue… or at least try.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Despite how short it is, there are definitely little bits and pieces where both of the boys are a bit out of character. I wanted to write something more for them and used this as a sort of writing exercise.
> 
> Plus it's the first initial meeting they have in a sort of 'prequel' way to my Teacher!Jaskier fic!
> 
> If I ever get more inspiration or free time during this semester, I might write about later that night or something else for this fic.

Jaskier felt as if his entire body was thrumming with some sort of unattainable energy. It had been awhile since he had something that could be considered big going for his career. He barely seemed to mind the fact that the people he would be entertaining would be fighters of some sort. By the looks of the place, it seemed just above some underground fight club or something along the lines of street fighting. Not that he would know anything about that since he mostly frequented small bars and cafes. Everyone at the event was loud and rowdy, most of the men looked like they could snap Jaskier in half and someone was playing rock music from somewhere. If that was what the people enjoyed -aggressive and loud- then they would be in for a surprise when Jaskier started to sing later. 

Tugging at his jacket, he managed to maneuver his way through the crowd of people and closer to where it was less crowded. He felt as out of place as he surely looked. He may have been the only man there with biceps that weren’t the size of tree trunks. Along with his messy hair and soft expressions? He definitely looked like he didn’t belong there. It would make him look ridiculous but part of him wished the he still had his guitar with him. It was like a comfort item, basically. 

“Excuse me,” he managed out as he approached a rather imposing figure. 

It was hard to tell that they were around the same height since the figure seemed to be more than twice Jaskier size. Not as big as some of the men that he had seen before but still intimidating. The fact that the stranger was wearing a black hoodie with the hood pulled up to cover his face did wonders to help the image of a terrifying man. That definitely did not want to be approached. 

“Uh, hi-” Jaskier started again as he stepped forward. 

The only response that he got was a disinterested  _ hmm _ and the man’s face turning toward him slightly. He took it as a sign that he could continue… or at least try. 

“Do you know when this is supposed to start? I mean- They told me and everything but I’ve never been to anything like this. I don’t know if they follow their schedules like they should.” Cornflower hues eyed the figure again before continuing without a thought. “I also have no idea what’s happening or how I’m supposed to act. Who are the fighters?”

Jaskier was familiar with the fact that the majority of people liked to tune him out after a certain point of his rambling. He knew that. The stranger seemed to be doing exactly that. And yet? He had a hard time forcing himself to be quiet and instead stared at the stranger expectantly. The response that he was expecting was to be told to fuck off or absolute silence. What he was not expecting was to hear the giant beside him rumble out a laugh that Jaskier would swear that he could feel in his bones. Brilliant golden hues turned to catch his gaze and oh- Oh. 

The stranger was probably the most beautiful thing that Jaskier had ever seen. Not only did he look like he was chiselled out of marble but he was smiling. The smile made his features soften into something that had Jaskier’s breath caught in his throat. 

“Nervous?”

He had no idea what the question meant but he didn’t even seem to spare a thought to the fact that he would be singing for the event right after. His brain was simply stumped for an answer. 

“Why would I be nervous? This things don’t get out of control, do they?” It was something that Jaskier could easily see happening. 

Another rumbling laugh sounded from beside him as the stranger pushed himself off the wall. Oh, okay. He was even larger than Jaskier had originally thought and that fact seemed to make his brain short circuit. (It also made something flutter in his stomach but he chose to ignore that). 

“Always.” It took a long second for the joke to click and the man had the same dumb grin on his face when it did. There was no time to respond after that since the stranger was already walking away from him and toward the back rooms where some of the fighters were milling about. 

**Author's Note:**

> I also do writing stuff on Tumblr!


End file.
